


Twister in the Bedsheets

by red4leader



Series: Twister in Mating [2]
Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha!Dean, Dean is Manly, Destiel - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, destiel au, omega!cas, very manly purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Twister in the Living Room. Castiel wakes up after his heat still in the throes of passion with a very sensible and sexy alpha named Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister in the Bedsheets

A few days pass in a heat induced haze, and Castiel finds himself fucking the last of his heat away on the alpha's - Dean's - bed with the alpha himself. Not ten seconds later, Dean grunts, and pushes his swollen knot inside as his orgasm hits and fills Castiel with his warmth.

Both panting, Dean carefully rolls them over onto their right sides, and he pulls Castiel against his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asks, voice hoarse, and incredibly sexy. Castiel takes a deep, steadying breath and shrugs. "I think it's passed." he answers, and finds that his own voice is rough from screaming through his very pleasing orgasms.

He feels Dean nod against his neck, soft breathing making the hair stand on end. He wasn't able to hold back a needy whine, his omega side begging for Dean to mark him, mate him, breed him up. Dean chuckled behind him, and a hand clamped down on his scruff in replace of teeth.

"So, Cas, now that you're thinking about more than just fucking, how did you get over here?" Dean asked, a smile in his voice. Castiel sighed, then groaned as he thought about work and his car. "The storm flooded my main route home, and I got lost... I wrecked your mailbox, by the way."

Dean let out another bout of laughter at this, but quickly sobered up when Castiel huffed at him.

"That's okay. It's an easy fix. Once we unlock, you can take a shower and I'll take you wherever. You can take some of my clothes, 'cause I might've ripped yours in half." Dean explained a bit sheepishly. It was Castiel's turn to laugh.

They stayed in comfortable silence as they waited for Dean's knot to release them for a few minutes, until Dean spoke up again. "How old are you, Cas?" he asked. Castiel chuckled softly. "I am nineteen. Completely legal." He felt Dean sigh in relief.

"And you?" he questioned, curious about the alpha who took care of him. "Thirty-six." Dean answered, though Castiel could tell from the tense muscles and voice he was reluctant and nervous. Castiel shrugged as he readjusted his head on his pillow. "That's okay. You're not some seventy year old, and age differences are common in alpha omega pairings."

A deep, echoing purr vibrated Castiel's back. Even though it was a purr, it practically screamed "happy alpha." It took Castiel a moment to realize that Dean was happy that he was okay with Dean being older. And Castiel was happy that Dean was happy. He responded without words, but his own gentle purr instead.

The warmth around him and the smell of alpha seeping into his skin lulled Castiel back to sleep.

He dreamt of long, happy years being spent in this very house with this very kind alpha at his side.

•••

Castiel wakes the next morning - or the same morning? - to an empty bed. Before he can whine, noises of pots and pans clunking together reached his ears. He smiles, then gets out of the bed. He hazily remembers Dean informing him that it was memory foam. 

He walks into the en suite and turns on the shower about 3/4 of the way. He's already naked, so he just stands and waits the quick minute it takes for the water to warm and steps under the gentle, yet perfectly firm spray. He didn't want to lose the heady scent of Dean from his skin, but he knew that he was probably stinky. 

About half an hour later, he turns the water off and walks back into the room with a towel around his chest. Dean's still making breakfast downstairs, so Castiel leisurely snoops through the clothes in the dresser. Eventually, he finds a smaller pair of boxers, a Led Zeppelin shirt that hangs from his shoulders like a hanger, and decida that that is enough for now. He'll make Dean find some jeans for him. 

He skips down the stairs and into Dean's quaint little kitchen. Just in time, too, because Dean is just finishing up with setting the plates. Castiel's smiles brightly, and pretends to not notice Dean eye his exposed legs and the change in Dean's scent. 

"Hello, Dean." he greets cheerfully, then licks his lips at the sight of the scrumptious looking waffles set out for him. "Oh, thank you!" he moans, and quickly sits to dig in. A much broader hand stills his, though, making Castiel look up with doe eyes. 

"You gotta take your birth control pill. I asked you where they were, so I found them in your glove box. I've been making you take them by refusing to knot." Dean informs the omega. Castiel pulls his brows together. 

"I don't remember that at all." he says with bewilderment. Dean smirks at him. "Yeah, you were too busy with my dick in your ass." Dean chuckles.

Castiel freezes, clenching his muscles as he feels a little slick drip out. His cheeks heat up in embarrassment from the soft scent of his arousal. He ignores it, as well as Dean looking at him curiously, and digs into his food. A few moments pass, and Dean does the same. But Castiel can still smell the alpha's own arousal.

Once they finish, Dean cleans their plates, then walks back over to Castiel. "I think I saw some jeans in your car. I'll bring them in, then take you to work. I should be done fixing your car by the time you're out." he informs. Castiel nods with a greatful smile, and Dean smiles back. Castiel's heart flutters as he walks off. 

•••

By the time Castiel pulls his pants and shoes on, it's only seven in the morning. That gives him enough time to drive there in Dean's car. Speaking of, when he walks downstairs, Dean is waiting for him in a different outfit. He has a charcoal gray Henley on with ripped, faded jeans and hiking boots. Castiel blushes again, and hides it by looking at his shoes. 

"Ready?" Dean asks with a brilliant smile. He puts some Ray Bans on, and Castiel blushes harder. He nods, not trusting his voice. Dean somehow smiles brighter, and walks off. Castiel knew that if he didn't keep his eyes off the alpha, then he'd be sitting in a puddle of slick, and Dean would be able to smell it.

"This is going to be interesting..." he grumbles to himself, then follows after his alpha.


End file.
